welmarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outlands Blight
The Outlands Blight The Outlands Blight is a disease that began on the southeastern island of Welmarch. The disease spread quickly through the island, resulting in the quick collapse of the defense force on the island. The small naval force pocketed there to scout and protect the island was overrun and used to launch an invasion onto the main land. The Outlands Blight caused a massive panic on the mainland as they hit the southern part of the island continent. The disease is currently of unknown origins. No one is sure how or where the Blight came from. Many theorize it may have been trade with the larger continent of Oprika to the east. However, a few members of the scientific and magical communities said that disease don't usually bring people back from the dead. Most people exposed to the Outlands Blight are dead and reanimated within three to four weeks if not treated by a holy figure. Due to the nature of the Blight in its initial phases, this made it extraordinarily difficult to deploy clerical figures to save the recently infected in time. As of now, the disease is contained to the southern third of the continent which is now referred to as the Blight Lands. The survivors that come from the Blight Lands are typically screened for the disease or any creatures that could potentially carry it. If the individual is found to be affected, and they are showing signs of the disease, they are exterminated. Probable Causes There are many different theories as to why the Outlands Blight started. These summarize into three ideas: # The Outlands Blight is an ancient curse coming back to haunt the decadence of the Republic, # The Blight is from the main continent, either as a disease or curse, OR # The Blight is the sign of the end times. Blight Creatures See the article on Blight Creatures. Spread The Outlands Blight started in the Outlands. The small island was home to roughly eight million people before the outbreak. The disease began in the interior of the island, presumably from a few remnants of the ancient Kingdom of Mennick. It spread from there and ravaged much of the country side; however, many sources claim that they saw some individuals around the wells of rural communities. As of now, those who were not on the island are safe and the rest are presumed dead. Those that claim being from the Outlands are killed on-sight. The disease spread from the interior of the island over the course of two weeks, swallowing everything in its path. The spread happened faster than the Republic's Parliament was able to respond, leaving the path to the mainland open. The disease quickly spread across the channel; the diseased were carried onto the ship and the ships turned by the time they reached the ports. From there, the panic was in full force. The Republic mobilized all of its forces to face the challenge down in the southern part of the continent. The Republic's forces were able to hold off the Blights from reaching the middle of the continent, allowing for the restoration of the Secondary Southern Wall. The forces withdrew after six years of constant fighting, battered and ragged from constant combat. The Republic, soon after, collapsed due to the immense strain the fighting put on the people and economy. Containment The Secondary Southern Wall is the main bulwark of man-made defenses against the Blight. The more natural defenses have rendered traversal through the mountains near impossible. Winter in these mountains occurs almost year round due to their height. Operations to land on and explore the now desolate island have been thwarted as base camps are routinely raided by the Blights. Survivors are terminated and the ships scuttled to prevent any more of the infection trying to make its way north. Society and Culture The Outlands Blight radically changed the structure and culture of the Welmarchans. Many of their burial rites were abandoned due to the fear that the dead would rise. In fact, many of their ancient burial grounds were desecrated and burned to prevent the Blight from ever being able to get behind their front lines. The main cultural force for the Republic of Welmarch was the idea against the main continent they came from: the idea that the people could not lead themselves. However, with the rise of the Blight and the fall of the Lowlands and Outlands, the democratic form of government was seen as inept and therefore abandoned by the Midlands people. The Republic was unable to fight the battles against them due to the depletion of their reserves, resources, and lacking ability to fight said war on both the civil and military front. The Republic then abandoned the Secondary Southern Wall and left for their homes. They left the Kingdoms of the Midlands to defend themselves while they worked to reconstruct their own society to reflect the growing crisis on the southern side.